dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Baek Ji Young
Perfil *'Nombre: '백지영 / Baek Ji Youngthumb|254px|Baek Ji Young *'Profesion: '''Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento: 25-Marzo-1976 *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 169cm *'Peso: '''46 kg *'Signo zodiacal: Aries *'''Tipo de sangre: B Biografía Baek Ji Young es una cantante surcoreana que empezó su carrera en el año 1999 y ya cuenta con 12 álbumes en su haber. Reconocida por sus canciones dance pero sobre todo por su talento para la baladas (y los temas con ritmos latinos) ganó numerosos premios y hoy en día es una de las solistas mas populares. Estuvo desaparecida durante un tiempo después de la aparición de un sex tape que le trajo complicaciones a su carrera. Dramas *Secret Garden (SBS, 2010) cameo ep.13 Temas para Dramas *''Love and Love'' para Arang and the Magistrate (2012) *''After a Long Time Has Passed'' para Rooftop Prince (2012) *''It Hurts Here'' para A Thousand Days' Promise (2011) *''I Can't Drink'' para The Greatest Love (2011) *''That Man'' para Secret Garden (2010) *''That Woman'' para Secret Garden (2010) *''Road Number One (로드넘버원) para Road Number One (2010) *''Don't Forget ''para IRIS (2009) *''Love Is Not A Crime para Princess Ja Myung Go (2009) *''Nappeunsaram para Hwang Jin Yi (2006) Programas de TV *The Voice Korea (Mnet, 2012) *Fashion N Style Battle Royale TOP CEO (2010) *Invincible Saturday (2009) Discografía Album Mini Album Best Album Single Digital Single Colaboraciones *ElectroBoyz - Should I Cry or Laugh (2012) *The Voice - Magic (feat Shin Seung Hun, Gil, Kang Ta) (2012) *Been Afraid - (feat Na Yoon Kwon) (2012) *Mario - #1 Munja (2012) *LeeSsang - #5 Memories (feat. Baek Ji Young)) (2012) *Mighty Mouth - Will love (2010) *Mighty Mouth - #5 Miss U (2009) *Namolla Family - #1 Butjabado (2009) *Cho Young Soo - All Star (#2 HanauiKkoch (Cho Young Soo, SG Wannabe, SeeYa, V.O.S., KMC), #3 SarangTtawi) (2007) *Eun Ji Won - #4 It's True (2007) *Wanted & Lee Jung - 10 NunmulloSarayo (Jae Seok Solo) (2007) *Soulstar - #1 UrigaIbyeolhalTtae (2007) *K.Will - #2 Day & Night (2007) *Girl Friends - #5 GokJeongbo Bogi ChingueseoYeonini Doegikkaji (feat. Monday Kiz 2006) *Bounce - 11 Peullamaenggo (2004) *FOR GOD - #2 Na (2004) *Seo Jeong Hoon - 11 Love for You (2002) *Happy Christmas And Last Christmas - #11 Santa Claus Is Comin To Town (2001) Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' patinaje en línea, ver películas *'Especialidades:' cocina, snowboard *'Educacion: '''Jin-Seon Girls Middle School **EunKwang Girls High Schoool **Paekche Institute of The Arts (Radiodifusión) **Kyung Hee Cyber University (Facultad de Arte y Gestión Cultural) *El 31 de mayo del 2011 confirma que está saliendo con el actor Jung Suk Won desde hace 8 meses. *El 17 de mayo saldra el 1º mini album de ella despues de tres años de no tener actividades activas Enlaces *Wikipedia en Ingles *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) Galería Baek Ji Young2.jpg Baek Ji Young3.jpg Baek Ji Young4.jpg Baek Ji Young5.jpg Baek Ji Young6.jpg Baek Ji Young7.jpg Baek Ji Young8.jpg Baek Ji Young9.jpg Baek_Ji_Young.jpg Baek_ji_young_2176.jpg Baek Ji Young12.jpg Baek Ji Young11.jpg Baek Ji Young13.jpg Categoría:KCantante